Una promesa junto al mar
by marati2011
Summary: Regalo para NekoCyrus y para Juli.Gorillaz. Unos niños se conocen en la playa y su reencuentro se llevará a cabo diez años más tarde, profundizando la amistad y soñando con el amor. 2DxNoodle, MurdocxPaula.
1. La playa

Hola a todos, el fic está dedicado a y a NekoCyrus, espero que sea del agrado de estos chicos y de quienes pasen a echar un vistazo. Julián, eres un muchacho muy amable y me alegra haberte conocido. Bere, en verdad me agradas, espero que nos sigamos llevando bien. Gracias a todos los que me han brindado su amistad, en serio, me han hecho sentir una gran alegría, fueron mis luces en la oscuridad, ahora sé que de a poco saldrá el sol entre las nubes. Antes quiero decir unas palabras...

Lidiana, mucha fuerza, ese ser querido que ha partido eternamente estará contigo y puedo asegurar que se enorgullece de ti, al igual que yo. Nunca dudes de que siempre seremos amigas… aunque me consideres cursi.

Y para otra persona, pido por favor que me perdones, jamás fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal, no sé si lees esto, mas te tengo aprecio, sé que fui injusta, estaba pasando por un momento duro y eso no justifica mi actitud. Pero ahora sólo me importa que estés bien y que no se pierda la amistad.

En el primer capítulo pueden escuchar una canción de La Oreja de Van Gogh que se llama _La playa._

Es un tema hermoso y lo cantó en la escuela una compañera que hoy cumple años. ¡Felicidades!

La playa

Se acercaba el verano y no pocas escuelas de la región llevaban a los alumnos a una bella zona costera que en vacaciones reunía a muchos visitantes. Era un sitio muy tranquilo, el único del país donde no se registraron casos de naufragios o ahogamientos. A cada minuto se escuchaban los gritos de las gaviotas, uno podía trepar a las rocas sin temor de sufrir un accidente, la gente hallaba conchitas intactas, todas a cual más blanca, el agua era tibia y de un hermoso tono turquesa claro, la arena límpida y suave invitaba a descalzarse, y al regresar a casa, muchos habían hecho nuevos amigos o encontraron a una persona especial.

-¡Vamos, Russell!

-Vaya, Del, se nota que estás entusiasmado.

-Ah, ¿por qué debía levantarme temprano?

-Que lugar tan hermoso, parece sacado de un sueño.

-¿Traje el balde para los castillos de arena?

-Menos mal guardé una bolsa, ahí dejaré las conchas.

-Suerte que puse rollos a la cámara.

Siete niños bajaron de los buses y gozaron encantados de la esplendorosa vista que se ofrecía ante ellos. Algunas niñas se colocaron protector y no faltaron los pequeños que de inmediato refrescaron sus pies. Un profesor organizó partidos de voleibol entre los escolares. La mayoría fue a los puestos de bebidas y helados y ciertos grupos caminaron por la orilla o se sacaron fotos en roqueríos.

-¡Mi balde!

Un niño peliazul al que le faltaban dos dientes se precipitó hacia su balde y lo agarró una niña pelivioleta, dueña de ojos verdes, a decir verdad estupendos y brillantes, antes de que lo arrastrara el océano.

-¿Es tuyo?

-Sí, muchas gracias, me lo regalaron mis papás.

El niño miró la bolsa.

-¡Tienes muchas conchas!

-Te puedo regalar una.

-¡Cuidado!

Un balón iba dirigido a ellos y una pequeña logró desviarlo de un golpe hábil.

-Ah, gracias, que susto.

-No me agradezcan, por favor.

Era morena, pálida y con los ojos oscuros. Llevaba su cabello peinado en una cola de caballo.

-¡Eh!

-¡No molesten!

Un par de jóvenes que no pertenecían a los establecimientos que andaban en la costa habían pasado a llevar a dos niñitos –uno negrito y otro de cutis celeste- y les botaron sus helados en barquillo.

-Parece ser que estos chiquillos necesitan que les den una lección –el más alto hizo sonar los puños.

-¡Déjenlos en paz!

Extendiendo los brazos delante de ambos amigos, un pequeño con el cutis verdoso y ojitos de colores diferentes lanzó una mirada desafiante a los adolescentes y ellos tiritaron y se alejaron corriendo.

-Hombre, no era necesario –dijo el niño con la piel celeste.

-Claro, esos pesados no pueden molestar –se cruzó de brazos, con el rostro sonrojado.

Se acercó una niñita de pelo morado, que lucía dos coletas, y tenía gotas de ébano en su mirar.

-¡Guau, que amable, lo malo es que no saqué fotos de tu acto heroico!

-¿Y si nos sacamos los siete una fotografía? –propuso el niño de cabellera azulada.

-Yo me apunto –murmuró la pequeña de pelo moreno.

-Somos tres –la pequeña de cabello morado chocó palmas con ella.

-Cuatro –murmuró el pequeño celeste, levantando los restos de los helados para botarlos.

-¿Hace falta qué esté yo? –preguntó el pequeño de ojos extraños.

-Sí, ven –dijo la niña con cámara fotográfica, agarrando del codo.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A las rocas.

Y en el momento en que iban a sacar la foto…

¡SPLASH!

Todos no se percataron de que una ola enorme venía por detrás y entonces…

… Intercambiaron miradas, estallaron en alegres risas y recogieron el balde, la cámara, la bolsa con las conchas.

-¿Vamos a comprar helados? –preguntó la pequeña de pelo negro.

-¿Con qué plata?

-Yo tengo, es una invitación.

Sonrió con sencillez y el niño moreno, de piel verde, se animó a sonreír.

Mientras tanto, la pelivioleta de ojos verdes y el peliazul habían encontrado siete conchas, bañadas por la espuma, que lanzaban lindos destellos cual arco iris.

-Que lindas son –se inclinó la niña de la cámara.

-Tomemos cada uno una concha –propuso el pequeño llamado Russell.

2D, Noodle, Murdoc, Paula, Cyber, Del y Russ las tomaron y las levantaron sobre sus cabezas.

-Siempre seremos amigos –dijo Miho.

-¡Sí, es una promesa! –contestaron todos.

Más tarde almorzaron pescado frito en un restaurante, jugaron ping pong turnándose, cantaron reunidos en torno a la fogata que encendió un anciano y compartieron café y pan de huevo bajo una enorme palmera.

Al fin llegó la hora que temían: los profesores reunieron a sus alumnos y les hicieron subir a los buses.

Con la puesta de sol como testigo, los niños se abrazaron y sólo entonces se dieron cuenta de que no habían revelado sus nombres.

-No importa, nos volveremos a encontrar.

Y desde las ventanas se hicieron señas de despedida hasta que los vehículos se marcharon. En años venideros los maestros habrían de recordar que de todos los alumnos que se habían dormido, unos de ellos apretaban tiernamente conchitas albas en sus manos y en sus labios se dibujaron sonrisas.


	2. El enfrentamiento

Gracias a Kevin por su review y a María por los mensajes, ahora vamos por el segundo capítulo. Va dedicado a mis compañeros de la universidad que andan en Valparaíso en este momento. Sugiero escuchar la canción _Inolvidable_ de la banda Reik mientras leen.

El enfrentamiento

Diez años después…

-¡Date prisa, Murdoc!

-Pero si es temprano, hermano.

-¿Hoy no es tienes qué ir a ver los ramos en la universidad?

Un joven de cutis verdoso se levantó, mascullando una grosería, y miró atentamente su rostro en el espejo. Llamaban la atención sus ojos, por ser uno rojo y otro negro. A regañadientes, se bañó, se secó con una toalla que el otro muchacho le pasó y se vistió con una ropa que no era ni muy formal ni tan informal.

-Así que no quieres dar una mala impresión.

-¡Tú que sabes!

-De seguro vas a acercarte a una muchacha bella… -se burló.

-¡Métete en tus cosas! –exclamó.

Hannibal se rió, y por casualidad su mirada encontró una foto donde se veían a dos personas sonriendo: sus padres. A su madre no la conocieron y en cuanto a su padre, había muerto hacía unos meses y no fue el mejor progenitor del mundo, sin embargo antes de partir se arrepintió de su crueldad y pidió a los chicos que fueran hombres buenos.

-Si ellos te vieran, Muds –suspiró.

-Pero ya terminaste la carrera.

-Es tu turno –le puso una mano en el hombro.

El joven metió la mano en el bolsillo y extrajo un estuche diminuto forrado en piel roja y decorado con adornos dorados. Allí estaba la conchita que la niña de cabellera violeta y el niño de pelo azul habían encontrado en la playa. ¿Qué sería de ellos y de los otros pequeños?

-¡La hora, hombre! ¿Qué estás esperando? ¿El beso de una mujer?

-¡Eres un b…o!

Agarró su mochila, se despidió y guardó el estuchito en su pantalón. Alcanzó a tomar el bus y tomó asiento en el primer puesto que encontró, tratando de normalizar su respiración agitada.

Una vez en la facultad, revisó la lista de asignaturas y consiguió una copia del horario. Almorzó en la cafetería de la uni, recorrió el edificio sin prisa y al salir, pasó cerca de un callejón estrecho.

-¡Suélteme!

-Oh, vamos, no te molestes en aullar, encanto.

Un hombre de estampa siniestra forcejeaba con una chica, tratando de quitarle algo.

-Es lindo lo que tienes en la mano, pagarán mucho por el objeto, aunque tú eres más bonita.

-¡Atrevido! –lo abofeteó.

El hombre se sobó el rostro y la agarró de la muñeca casi con brutalidad.

-¡No la molestes!

Murdoc le lanzó una patada, que el hombre supo esquivar, la joven observó atemorizada la escena, mientras su defensor gritaba que corriera, y el asaltante intentaba golpearlo. Por fin, Muds le propinó un puñetazo en el estómago y el sujeto quedó de rodillas.

-¿Está usted bien? –se acercó la chica.

Era delgada, de piel blanca que se notaba lozana, el cabello negro descendía casi hasta su pecho y sus profundos ojos oscuros se posaron preocupados en el hombre que la había ayudado.

En eso unos policías detuvieron su auto.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Él trató de arrebatarme este estuche –les contó la muchacha.

Los dos les pusieron al tanto de lo sucedido y cuando se llevaron al sujeto, Murdoc reparó en que el estuchito de la joven se asemejaba al suyo, excepto porque le forraron en piel color noche y los adornos eran de plata.

-¿Qué hay adentro, señorita?

La cara de la dama se dulcificó.

-Un recuerdo.

-¿Un recuerdo?

-Es una concha blanca que me entregó una pequeña.

El corazón del muchacho se aceleró.

-¿Hace mucho?

-Hace una década, en la playa…

-¿Puede ser?

Murdoc sacó el estuche, lo abrió y mostró su conchita.

-¡Dios!

La chica procedió a hacer lo mismo con su pertenencia, contemplaron asombrados la concha de ella y se miraron a los ojos, boquiabiertos, sin atreverse a creer que fuera cierto.

Unas horas después, en su casa, Hannibal aguardaba mudo e inquieto la llegada de su hermano. La puerta se abrió y el joven guardó silencio ante la turbación visible en las facciones de Murdoc.

-Hermano, ya te contaré a que se debe el atraso.


	3. El parque de diversiones

En este capítulo aconsejó escuchar de fondo una preciosa canción, no muy conocida, que se llama _Sucede que a veces _y es de Ismael Serrano.

El parque de diversiones

Tras pedir su horario en la universidad, después de comer algo, Miho consultó la hora en el reloj ubicado en una pared y comprobó que tenía tiempo para relajarse antes de regresar a casa.

-¿Y si voy al parque de diversiones?

Desde la ventana se atisbaban una rueda de la fortuna, una montaña rusa, las torres de un castillo embrujado, juegos inflables… Noodle pasó su fina mano por la delicada cabellera, recogida en una trenza breve, y descendió a saltitos la escalera, afirmada de la baranda.

Ya en el parque, se dedicó a recorrer los puestos, sin decidirse a cual atracción ingresar primero. Habían instalado un quiosco que ofrecía jugos de fruta y la chica compró refresco de naranja.

Alguien rozó su brazo y la tragedia se desató muy pronto.

-¡Oh, el vaso!

-Le ruego que me perdone.

La hermosa joven volteó y sus ojos se clavaron en un apuesto chico que arrancaba suspiros de muchas damas a su alrededor, aunque el mozo no parecía darse cuenta. Recogió el vasito y comprobaron desolados que el contenido se derramó.

-No se preocupe –se acercó la muchacha, hablando con ternura.

-¡Ya sé, espere, por favor! –rogó él.

Fue al puesto y regresó con dos vasos rebosantes de líquido.

-¿Había pedido de naranja?

-S-sí, gracias –tartamudeó, un poco nerviosa.

El muchacho había comprado jugo de frambuesa y los dos bebieron en silencio, sentados muy cerca uno de otro. Algunos sonreían y comentaban que hacían una linda pareja. Terminaron los refrescos y 2D invitó a Noods a subir a la atracción que ella quisiera.

-Yo invito, usted ha pagado el jugo.

-Era lo menos que podía hacer.

-Joven, sé que no tuvo mala intención.

-Siempre he sido torpe, a los ocho años el mar casi se lleva mi balde.

-Pobre, ¿lo recobró?

-Me ayudó una niña, después encontramos conchas.

Los ojos de la pelivioleta se abrieron y hubo en su mirada un brillo muy extraño.

-¿Fue en un paseo escolar? –balbuceó la dama.

-Sí, recuerdo que había más niños con nosotros: una niñita con pelo morado, dos niñitos de cabellos morenos, un niño gordito, un pequeño con piel celeste y prometimos que seríamos siempre amigos.

-¿Dijeron sus nombres? –interrogó Miho, tratando de dominar su emoción.

-No, señorita.

Para entonces se detuvieron frente a un local de tiro al blanco y a Stuart le llamó la atención un osito de peluche que tenía en el cuello un lazo del mismo color que los ojos de Miho. Su entusiasmo no pasó desapercibido, ni al dueño ni a la chica.

-Yo lo conseguiré.

Pidió un rifle, apuntó y disparó, atravesando el centro del disco, donde habían dibujado una X. Su destreza le valió los aplausos de los transeúntes y más pronto de lo que ellos pensaban, Stu, Noods y el hombre se vieron rodeados por una pequeña multitud que elogiaba a la joven. Los mozos admiraron sus rasgos atractivos.

Cuando el sujeto entregó a la muchacha el oso de felpa que tanto gustó al peliazul, unos curiosos se envalentonaron y decidieron probar suerte. El caballero dirigió una sonrisa bonachona a los dos muchachos.

-Lo envidio sanamente, le ha tocado una novia ducha en disparar, y por cierto, bastante atrayente.

-No somos novios –contestaron a coro.

Intercambiaron una mirada tímida y sus mejillas, llenas de frescura, quedaron encendidas.

-Lo lamento –habló el dueño del puesto.

-Es mi amigo de la niñez –añadió Noodle, sacando de su cartera una caja de madera pintada de rosa.

2D y el señor se inclinaron para atisbar mientras la chica la abría y el primero contuvo una exclamación involuntaria. Acomodada entre algodones muy coloridos descansaba una conchita blanca.

-¿Usted también posee una concha? –preguntó el sujeto.

-"Debe tenerla" –pensó ella, esperanzada.

-Acá está –murmuró.

Y extrajo del bolsón una caja pintada de color aguamarina, con una fecha anotada en el extremo inferior derecho. Tras abrir, encontraron otra concha, idéntica a la que portaba la doncella.

Noodle y Stuart sonrieron, se abrazaron como si quisieran recuperar los diez años en que no se cruzaron sus caminos y el único testigo se secó, conmovido, una lágrima en tanto sonreía feliz. El sol dejaba caer sus últimos rayos sobre la ciudad mientras los jóvenes deshacían su abrazo.


	4. La colecta

Gracias a Kevin y a Lidiana por seguir la historia y a mi querida Ale por su apoyo (está bueno el libro que me has prestado). La canción de este capítulo se llama _Abandónate_, es de Romina González. Es el tema que cantará Cyber. Sé que les gustará, aunque no sean católicos. El capítulo va dedicado a los niños y niñas de Teletón, fuerza, pequeños.

La colecta

Russell y Del encontraron un apartamento que quedaba cerca de la universidad y a unas cuadras de sus respectivos empleos. Afortunadamente, no todos los días habría clase y sólo trabajaban los sábados.

-¿Qué pasa en la calle? –preguntó Del.

-Se escucha una música muy agradable –respondió su amigo.

Se asomaron a la puerta y vieron a una señorita guapa, de ojos negrísimos y cabellera violeta que hacía sonar un pandero en tanto cantaba. Algunos la miraban con extrañeza, muy pocos pasaban indiferentes por su lado y la gran mayoría le dedicaba sonrisas. Una vez finalizada la presentación, hizo una grácil reverencia, le aplaudieron a rabiar y depositaron monedas o billetes en una alcancía ubicada a los pies de la joven.

-Tienes talento –le dijo Russ.

-Gracias, señor –contesto con sencillez.

-¿Es para una fundación? –Del levantó la alcancía.

-Sí, mañana hay una colecta a nivel nacional, en beneficio de un hogar para menores discapacitados.

-¿Tú eres voluntaria? –se interesó Russell.

-Bueno, desde hace unos años ayudó a juntar plata –susurró la muchacha.

Lo dijo con tal tono de humildad, como si fuera algo que todos hicieran, que ambos chicos sintieron un profundo cariño por ella. Tomó el pandero y se sentaron en un banco, a la sombra de un sauce. La brisa típica de finales de verano jugueteó con los pliegues de sus vestimentas.

-Parece que te gusta ayudar –comentó Del.

-Cuando tenía ocho años, fui a la playa y vi que un niño ayudó a dos pequeños.

Los jóvenes palidecieron y Del apretó una mano de Russ. Ella no se percató.

-Y una niña de pelo negro salvó de un pelotazo a una niñita con mi mismo color de cabellera y a un pequeño de cabellos azules.

-Por ventura, ¿tú…?

-¿Yo qué? –se extrañó.

-¡Cyborg!

Un niño en silla de ruedas y una niña con muletas, ambos de rostros preciosos, se dirigieron a la chica.

-Señorita, ¿está lista para la colecta?

-Sí, queridos –los besó en la frente-, debemos tener fe en que todo saldrá bien.

Los muchachos les saludaron y sonrieron a Cyber.

-¿Viven por aquí? –peguntó la pequeña.

-Ajá, en un departamento –Del tocó su cabeza bondadosamente.

-Nosotros vivimos en casas de un piso –sonrió el pequeño.

-¿Les mostró eso?

-¿Eso? –ambos observaron a la dama.

-De seguro hablan de lo que tengo acá.

Abrió su bolsito y extrajo un tarro, decorado con diseños de flores, en donde se veía una concha. Había forrado el interior de modo que nada le pasara a su tesoro.

Sus acompañantes se echaron a reír, entraron al departamento y regresaron con dos tarros. Uno tenía calcomanías de notas musicales pegadas en el exterior, otro era blanco cual leche, sin adornos.

Los niños y la pelivioleta se acercaron, al comienzo un tanto dudosos y luego alegres, y dos conchitas albas, bien cuidadas, hicieron brillar los ojitos de la niña y del niño. También los tarritos fueron forrados por dentro.

-¡U-ustedes son ellos! –tartamudeó la muchacha.

-¡Tú eres ella! –exclamaron.

-¿Señorita?

-¿Señores?

Dejaron los tarros en la banca y lloraron juntos. Pero eran lágrimas de júbilo. Costó un buen rato que se tranquilizaran. Los niños tomaron asiento y permanecieron unos minutos acariciando las conchitas. El trío secó sus lágrimas, se miraron y Cyber no tuvo necesidad de usar las palabras para pedir un favor.

A la mañana siguiente, los ciudadanos vieron a un joven negrito, a un muchacho de piel celeste y a una doncella de ojos oscuros y pelo morado pedir dinero para los infantes del hogar. Ella tocaba el pandero mientras los dos, en sus momentos de descanso, danzaban con las manos unidas, y los dos niñitos cantaban, batiendo palmas, teniendo cerca los tarros. Las familias de los pequeños y el resto de los voluntarios sacaban a la gente a bailar. Ese día reunieron donaciones como nunca y Cyber, Del y Russell tuvieron el presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar.


	5. El comienzo de todos

Y llegamos al último capítulo, les ruego que me perdonen pero ha surgido un imprevisto y tendré que acortar esta historia, va un abrazo a Bere, Alejandra, Lidi y Kevin. Gracias a los que se dieron tiempo para leer. En este final sugiero escuchar de fondo el segundo opening del anime _Kimi Ni Todoke,_ creo que se relaciona con el mensaje: todos podemos escribir las páginas en blanco de nuestras historias con los recuerdos de la gente que amamos. ¡Nos vemos!

El comienzo de todos

Llegó el primer día de clases y todos se presentaron en la universidad con mucho ánimo. El rector les entregó a cada uno, en persona, una rosa, y les hizo pasar al auditorio. Había copas de cristal con bebida y en algunas bandejas depositaron canapés, galletas y bombones. Tras el discurso de bienvenida y la presentación de los profesores, se marcharon en orden a las salas.

-¡Ah!

Murdoc y Paula, caminando uno al lado del otro, se detuvieron en seco al contemplar a una pareja de amigos que tenían colgadas del cuello bellas conchas. Los dos pelinegros también las habían colgado de sus cuellos.

-¡Eh, apúrense!

Una joven se adelantó a dos muchachos y le siguieron, quedando paralizados por el estupor al ver a las chicas y a sus acompañantes. Tan agitados iban, que las conchas que portaban los tres, en torno a sus cuellos, se movieron durante largos segundos.

El docente iba a entrar a la sala cuando un alboroto le distrajo. Estudiantes de salones distintos se asomaron a puertas y ventanas y encontraron en el pasillo a siete personas, unidas en un abrazo, y dando gritos. Las niñas sollozaban y los chicos chocaban palmas.

-¡Cumplimos la promesa! –dijo 2D.

-¡Es el perfecto final de nuestra historia! –añadió Murdoc, abrazando a Stuart.

-No.

-¿No? –observaron todos a Noodle con asombro.

-Es el perfecto inicio –corrigió ella, tomando a Stu de la mano.

Paula sonrió a Muds, dio un paso hacia él y lo besó.

-¿Quieres ser mi novio?

Por respuesta, el joven tomó su rostro con dulzura y le dio un beso en los labios.

Mientras los testigos aplaudían, Del, Russell y Cyber vitorearon a sus amigos y por casualidad notaron que el profesor llevaba muchas libretas.

-Por favor, repartan a sus compañeros.

Ayudados por Noodle y 2D, las entregaron a los otros educandos y entraron al aula.

-Miho tiene razón: hoy comienzan una nueva etapa en sus vidas, queridas damas y estimados caballeros. Mi regalo, por ser el primer día en la facultad de música, son las libretas que Cy, Del y Russ han pasado: ustedes las llenaran con lo que quieran. Por supuesto, nadie me la debe devolver.

-¿De verdad, señor? –preguntó Pau.

-De verdad, Paula.

Murdoc cogió la libreta de la joven, anotó algo en la última página y ella se ruborizó.

-Yo también te amaré siempre.

-Expresa en voz alta tu afecto, hombre -susurró Del.

-¿Qué pasa con ustedes? –Russ volteó para ver a los otros muchachos.

Ellos tragaron saliva y se miraron de reojo.

-Eres la mujer más dulce que conozco, Noodle.

-Tú eres el hombre más bueno del mundo, Stuart.

Entrelazaron sus dedos, cerraron los ojitos con lentitud, se acercaron y sus bocas se unieron en un ósculo muy breve, mas no por ello menos romántico y, sin lugar a dudas, lleno de amor. El docente esbozó una sonrisa cálida y Hannibal, quien había seguido a Murdoc y Paula sin que notaran su presencia, apoyó las manos en la ventana y suspiró.

-Padre, madre, ellos ya redactarán sus novelas, sé que de seguro serán hermosas.

Terminada la clase, mientras los siete se reunían en un extremo del salón para ponerse al tanto de sus existencias tras una década de distancia, el maestro se acercó a Hannibal y le pasó una libreta.

-Toma, muchacho, puedes quedarte con ella.

-¿Pero, profesor, no le hará falta?

-No, tú igual puedes escribir una preciosa historia.

Hannibal estrechó el cuaderno contra su corazón y dio las gracias con un hilo de voz. Echó un último vistazo a su hermano y a sus amistades y se retiró tan discretamente como apareció.

El año pasó volando y llegaron las vacaciones antes de lo que el grupo esperaba. Aprobaron las asignaturas con excelentes notas y se convirtieron en ejemplos a seguir para los universitarios. No podrían sentirse más contentos.

-¡Miren!

Los siete giraron sus cabezas y divisaron a un grupo de niños mirando atentamente unas cosas llevadas por el mar.

-Son conchas –murmuró una pequeña.

-Serán amigos siempre –dijo Cyber.

-¿Cómo está tan segura? –preguntó un pequeño.

Cy sonrió y todos mostraron sus conchitas.

-También están empezando una época nueva, niños –agregó Russell.

-Y vivirán dichosos –Del puso una mano en la espalda de Russ.

Los niñitos se despidieron, tomó cada uno una conchita y las levantaron.

-¡Amigos eternamente! –anunció uno.

-¡Amigos eternamente! –repitieron los demás.

Murdoc y Paula, abrazados, señalaron el atardecer.

-Que bello –susurró ella.

-No tanto como tú –le pasó una mano por la negra cabellera.

-A ver cuando se enamoran ustedes dos.

-A ver cuando te enamoras tú, muchacha.

Russ, Del y Cy rieron y Noodle y 2D se besaron.

-¿Vamos a volver a esta playa?

-Claro, acá fue donde nos vimos por vez primera.

Sentados frente al mar, en la acogedora arena, los futuros músicos disfrutaron de la puesta de sol.

-Esta costa… -murmuró Del.

-Será un buen hogar –completó Russell.

-¿Lo crees?

-Sí, Cyber.

-¿Abrazo? –propuso Stuart, juguetón.

-¡Abrazo! –Noodle alzó el puño.

-¡De acuerdo! –Murdoc besó a Paula.

-¡Es real nuestra promesa junto al mar! –comentó Paula.

-Siempre será real.

-Como los sentimientos –Noodle sonrió a 2D.

Y mientras los jóvenes se abrazaban y clavaban la vista en el horizonte, las siete conchitas brillaron con más intensidad que nunca, colgando de manera definitiva sobre los nobles y puros corazones.

Fin.


End file.
